iPOD challenge How Booth and Bones Fall in Love
by Ashabadash
Summary: 10 little drabbles about how Bones and Booth fall in love and all that cute fluffy stuff COMPLETE


IPod challenge.

Directions  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

My pairing is Booth/Brennan!

* * *

1. Geeks in Love – Lemon Demon

Booth watched, slightly impatient as the squints worked around the lab. They all thought they were so cool, with their PhD's and fancy words and test tubes…

In walks Bones, the queen of squints, and his stomach flips and tightens. Of course, it would be just like Booth to fall in love with a squint, his partner the squint of all people. He smiled as she came up to him, handing him a file that he took and knew he wouldn't understand a word of it. "And what am I supposed to do with this?" he asked. Bones explained it, but Booth was still lost.

"Why do I even bother asking you guys anything anymore…" Booth sighed.

"Oh come on Booth," Brennan said. "You know you want to be a geek like the rest of us."

.

2. Amazed – Lonestar

Every time our eyes met, Every time his hand brushes mine, I just can't bear it anymore. My stomach flips, I get lightheaded. Anthropologically, I already knew I was attracted to Seeley Booth, but this feeling has gone beyond all Anthropological reason. I have the feeling that it's all that romantic tension Sweets keeps bringing up. I'm Amazed by how much emotion I have for Booth. I didn't think I could feel this way.

I'm in love with Seeley Booth.

,

3. I Want You to Want Me – Letters to Cleo

She made him mac-and-cheese again. He LOVED mac-and-cheese! It was another tough case. The team had found the body of a little girl and her mother, incased in the flooring of someone's home. They caught the murderer (the girl's father, the woman's husband) but Brennan could tell Booth was uneasy. So there they were, in Brennan's apartment, eating mac-and cheese.

"I could never do what Fitzpatrick did," Booth said suddenly. Brennan looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Booth, you've killed people before…" she said.

"Not like that Bones…" Booth shook his head. "There's a difference between a sniper shot for your country, and…and…"

"Brutally murdering your wife and daughter with a crowbar and then burying them under the floorboard of your house?" Brennan asked, trying to catch on. Booth couldn't help but smile at his partner.

"Yea, Bones," he scooped another bite of food before continuing. "I couldn't ever hurt people I love… not like that…" he went silent again. Brennan watched him as he quietly ate his mac-and-cheese. She wanted to be one of those people he watched out for, one of the people he loved.

"Am I one of those people?" she found herself asking. He looked up at her, the fork a few inches from his open mouth. "One of those people you could never hurt?" Booth smiled and put his fork down, reaching out and grasping his hand around hers.

"Yup," he said. "Always."

.

4. Love Me If You Can – Toby Keith

Seeley Booth was a man of convictions. Weather people thought he was wrong or right, he didn't care what they thought. Brennan knew that. She had known that for years, ever since the first day she met him. When she laced her fingers with his as they walked along a path in the park, she thought about the man beside her. He had fought in battle, but always prayed that the war would end. He would give a homeless man a couple dollars for a cup of coffee, but always stood by his belief that any able body should work. And most of the time, Temperance knew that Booth had moments where he really just hated squints.

But he always loved her.

.

5. When You Say Nothing At All – Ronan Keating

Usually, they'd talk for hours. Non-stop communication between pie at the diner, all the way home, or occasionally to her apartment for coffee. But it was moments like these that Booth liked the best. Moments where were just no words and he could just let his feelings be what they were. It's the smile on her face that he notices then. He liked the feeling needed by her, since he needed her too.

Their best conversations were when they said nothing at all. It was in that silence that they knew they'd always be there for each other, through bad relationships, difficult cases, and the stresses of everyday life, Booth and Brennan had each other, and that went without saying.

.

6. Sunday Kind of Love – The Four Seasons

"What are you looking for, Booth?" Brennan asked angrily as she prepared to leave his apartment late one Saturday afternoon.

"Not this Temperance," Booth said, surprisingly calm. "Not a one-night stand. Not with you." He said sincerely. She looked at him with a mixture of hurt and confusion in her face.

"I don't understand." She said finally. "We've done this before Seeley," she said, making him blush red. "You and I both know that I'm perfectly adequate at the act of…" Booth jumped up and shushed her, putting a finger to her lips.

"No, that's just…sex," Booth said, embarrassed. "I want more Bones; I want that Sunday kind of love."

"Then I'll come back over tomorrow," Brennan said as if that settled matters.

"No, Bones, a Sunday kind of love, one that lasts past Saturday night. One that I spend the night making love to, not just having sex." Brennan recalled the conversation they had about the difference between making love and having sex. She remembered the amount of love and emotion he put into those words.

"You want that with me?"

"With you," Booth smiled, kissing Brennan. "Only you." Another kiss. "Forever you, through Saturday night, into Sunday and forever more." And before he could utter another word, he kissed her deeply.

/

7. Before He Cheats – Carrie Underwood

Booth was driving along when he noticed a disturbance in the side ally next to a local bar. He pulled over to check it out when he noticed Bones whacking the hell out of car beside a bar.

"Bones!" Booth called out in alarm as he ran up to her. He had to duck away from her livid swing of the bat before he could pull her away from the now thoroughly beaten in mustang. "Bones what the hell…" But it was then that he noticed she was crying. "Oh Bones," He pulled her to him and held her tight as she cried. The guy who she was seeing, Alex, Andy…whatever, she had just found out he was cheating on her. She said she was fine, but Booth knew by the sight of the beaten in car that she was anything but.

.

8. My Boo – Usher and Alicia Keys

Seeley came through the door quickly, knowing perfectly well that he was late, again. Parker was at the desk in the living room, working on his homework, and he smiled slyly as his dad "snuck in."

"Don't' worry, she's sleeping," Parker said. Just then though, the pitter-pattering of feet, followed by a slightly heavier footstep, came down the hall.

"Daddy," the little girl came running up to Booth. Booth picked up his daughter and looked at Bones with an apologetic smile.

"You're late mister," Bones said, only slightly angry.

"Yea mister, you are late," said 3 year old Celia.

"I'm sorry baby girl," Booth said.

"Not to me, to mommy," she pointed stubbornly.

"I'm sorry Bones," Booth said sheepishly. Parker shook his head and coughed something that sounded like 'whipped.'

"Its fine I'm ordering Thai anyway," Bones said. She kissed Seeley gently. "You had me worried though,"

"I know Boo, I'm sorry," he put Celia down, who pattered her way over to Parker and tugged on his iPod ear bud.

"Parker, what's a Boo?" the little girl asked. Parker paused for a minute before looking up to Bones and Booth.

"It's just a word that means Mommy and Daddy love each other," he said before putting his ear bud back in and turning back to his school work.

"Boo," Celia said slowly as the new word stuck in her brain.

.

9. She's More – Andy Griggs

She wasn't his type of woman. She wasn't average height, skinny, blonde hair and big eye that you picked up at a bar and impressed with your badge and your gun. So, Seeley Booth had to admit that when he realized he really truly was in love with his partner, Temperance Brennan, it took some adjusting to. But once he did, he couldn't get enough. It took him by surprise that he got lost in her beauty and strength and brilliance. She wasn't at all what he was looking for. She was more.

.

10. Daughters – John Mayer

Booth paced nervously outside the apartment door. It opened quicker than expected and Booth suddenly found himself completely forgetting the little speech he had practiced earlier that day.

"Booth?" Max said in confusion. "What are you doing here? Is Temperance okay?"

"Oh, yea, she's fine," Booth said. "Can I come in?" Max nodded and stood aside and Booth stepped in.

"Okay boy, lay it on my, you're nervous as hell." Booth chuckled and wrung his hands.

"Well, you see, um, Max," Booth stuttered along. "Sir, um." Max just chuckled and rummaged through a box on the mantle.

"Don't be so nervous Booth, I'm not a murderer remember," he laughed.

"Right," Seeley nodded. Deciding to just suck it up, he gave his request in one long breath. "I want to ask Bones to marry me." He said so fast that it took Max a minute or two to respond. He found what he wanted in the box and walked toward the special agent.

"Figured as much," Max said, handing Booth a small box. "Make sure you give that to Tempe, it was her mother's."


End file.
